Heretofore, various types of power transmissions have been provided wherein, weights have been mounted for radial adjustment with respect to a rotary housing and wherein, cam surfaces have been provided for controlling the radial position of a radially adjustable member.
The devices in the prior art are complicated and involved. Examples of such patents are as follows: